


sitting in a tree

by Ceares



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: A/U, Fanart, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by a tumblr post fic suggestion where Jonny and Pat meet when they're kids and promise to marry each other, meet again later and each thinks the other has forgotten. Don't think it ever got written sadly but that, and a lovely picture from PMP(Paint my photograph) led to this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	sitting in a tree

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post fic suggestion where Jonny and Pat meet when they're kids and promise to marry each other, meet again later and each thinks the other has forgotten. Don't think it ever got written sadly but that, and a lovely picture from PMP(Paint my photograph) led to this.


End file.
